


Halloween

by ab2fsycho



Series: Why is Tea Always Gone [9]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce Week, Halloween, M/M, Pranking, Supernatural reference, haha - Freeform, shut up alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch and Jack enjoy a holiday outside of the lair, and wind up having a little demented fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku/gifts).



> Shinku gifted me with this plot bunny, so this is for her.

“We have been staring at the same group of individuals for ten minutes.”

“It’s just hilarious how dumb they are. Do they realize sending five people into a room that they want to prove haunted is only going to result in them doing clumsy stuff to scare themselves?”

“And the narration. It’s horrendous. They think so highly of themselves.”

“You know what we should do?” Jack said, pivoting on the rafter to face the Boogeyman.

Pitch smiled. “Are you suggesting we have a little fun with them?”

“Since this building isn’t actually haunted, and you and I have our own methods of getting attention whilst invisible . . . yeah. Let’s have fun with them.”

Glancing down at the five paranormal investigators, two holding cameras, one manning a listening device and a monitor of some sort, and the last one leading the troop on the expedition, Pitch’s grin became slightly more refined. “Whoever manages to make them run screaming out of here wins.”

Jack beamed, making the temperature of the room drop dramatically as the wind started acting disturbed around him. “I like it!”

Pitch’s brow lifted. “Me first.” With that, he snapped his fingers and a series of shadows played across the walls, disappearing and reappearing into corners of the two story house. The humans darted about, looking out for where the shadow beings would appear next. They didn’t appear frightened. More than anything, they looked amused.

“That it?” Jack asked. He flew down to the wall right behind the humans and tapped it. Pitch watched as ice covered the whole of that wall, waiting as Jack etched a message into it with his fingernails. Pitch worried for the boy’s nails, and thought he heard him muttering something as he worked. Likely a curse of some sort.

“Get out?” Pitch’s brow furrowed as he stared at the words scraped into the ice pattern. “Honestly, Jack. How cliché.” Not to mention, the dull humans were just staring at it. They looked so fascinated that there was no way he could resist his first trick.

Waving a hand, his shadows began infiltrating their camera equipment, making the image flicker and distort. The individuals holding the cameras looked down at the contraptions, confused. Their strange expressions turned to ones of horror when Pitch’s shadows displayed an image of a particular Fearling’s face on the screen, which could only be seen onscreen and not where the cameras were pointed. One human actually dropped their camera, causing the lead individual to start screaming and flailing at the man. Pitch would feel sorry for the shamed cameraman had this not been so entertaining.

Jack shook his head. “Come on, old man. Calling me cliché,” he grumbled as he flew to the top of the stairs and dragged the tip of his staff over the edge of the steps. He watched as his frost crept down the wooden stairs, the paranormal investigators slowly looking up and realizing the frost was seeping downward towards them. Jack half-smiled. Would that Yuki-Onna could see this. Her ice looked so much more insidious than his did.

Once the ice reached the first floor, it began to spread outward. The humans took a few steps back from it as it began to depict images of screaming faces and creatures with sharp claws. He even incorporated plague masks and skeletal beings into the images. The ice mural he’d created on the floor was enough to make all of them gasp. Still, they did not leave. What idiots, Jack thought. By now, they should be tripping over themselves to get out of here.

“Creative,” Pitch said, complimenting his partner. Jack looked back up at the rafters to see the Nightmare King sitting there. He gave Pitch a devious look he must’ve known would make the Boogeyman more competitive. “Now watch me take things a step further.”

Pitch’s fingers twitched as he manipulated the shadows, forcing them through the boards in the wooden floor so that they crept out of the frozen artwork Jack had created. Once in the line of view of the paranormal investigators, he shaped the shadows into one of the skeletal beings Jack depicted in his frost. When the creature was fully formed, the Nightmare King sent it forward, hands reaching for the humans. They screamed. Their fear was delicious. Absolutely delectable.

When the creature dissipated before touching them, they were falling over each other trying to escape. Pitch laughed as they left the door wide open on their way out. As their vehicle shot to life and sped out of the yard, he found Jack pinning him with an unimpressed frown. “You cheated,” he growled.

“I made them run. How is that cheating?”

“You used my mural. That was cheating.”

Pitch rested his face in one hand, lying down on the rafter as he looked down at Jack. “I suppose you’ll have to find some way to get back at me.”

Jack straightened up then, his gaze turned haughty. “Never mind. I won this round.”

It was Pitch’s turn to frown. “I beg your pardon?”

Jack’s smile returned. “I had a little trick up my sleeve you didn’t know about.”

Pitch glared. “I demand that you tell me right this instant.”

Jack looked up, as if giving it a significant amount of thought. Then he shrugged, giving the Boogeyman a nonchalant look before uttering, “No.”

Pitch dove into shadows and transported him to Jack’s side. For once, he managed to surprise the boy. As Jack cried out, he knocked him off balance and caught the Guardian before he fell down the stairs. Spinning Jack around, Pitch lifted him and pinned him up against one of the walls. His hand on Jack’s throat, he forced the Guardian’s head up so he could kiss him hard enough to hopefully loosen the winter spirit’s lips. His tongue darted along Jack’s mouth, convincing the Guardian to part his lips for him and allow Pitch entry. Jack moaned and Pitch took complete advantage of his mouth, the hand on Jack’s throat sliding over the slightest bit so the Nightmare King could feel his quick pulse. When the Boogeyman pulled back, the two’s lips just a hairsbreadth apart and the winter spirit’s eyes still closed, Pitch asked, “What did you do?”

Jack gulped, and Pitch could feel the movement beneath his hand. That should not have been quite as tempting as it was to him. After a moment of collecting his words, Jack said, “I whispered into their EVP reader while carving into the wall.”

“And what did you say?”

“Fear me. I tried to imitate your voice. Then I said in my voice the Nightmare King is real.”

Pitch stared at him at first, slightly unsure of what to think. Then he smiled, almost laughing. “Couldn’t you have been a little more imaginative with that? That sounded—.”

“Cheesy. I know. But it was all I had on such short notice.”

Sliding his hands to either side of Jack’s face, Pitch kissed him again. As he pulled away, he sighed and conceded, “I suppose you win this game.”

Jack grinned up at him. “There’s always next Halloween.”

Pitch kissed Jack’s forehead. “Indeed.”


End file.
